What We're All About
by PeorthRune RyouKen Rogue31
Summary: Magneto has recruited a new team of mutants called the Elites, who are to obtain a part in the possession of the X-Men's. But when trust becomes an issue with the all trustful Magneto will the Elites stand with Magneto or will they stand without him?


After the Brotherhood and before the Acolytes another group was assembled. Magneto's unofficial team the Elites are brought together to obtain an object in the possession of the X-Men and also to delay them from discovering Magneto's plot...but do they trust enough in Magneto to bend to his purpose?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel characters.  
  
Claimer: Own Authors characters though.  
  
Authors: Peorth Rune, Ryu Ken, Rogue31  
  
Authors characters: The characters Ash, Leigh (Jedite) and Trish (Camellia) belong to us. For unknown reasons if you want to use our characters PLEASE ask first.   
  
Off with the story…  
  
******************  
  
~What We're All About~  
  
Bio:  
  
Name: Ash(leigh)  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Hair: just below shoulder length, Reddish Brown  
  
Skin: Pale  
  
Height: 5'3 (tall as Joey from Slipknot)  
  
Physical ability: Slightly above normal…human athlete  
  
Mutant ability: collecting and releasing energy…any kind but not by touching an object.  
  
Age: 17  
  
Manor of dress: all things black…no dresses…trench coat leather, fingerless gloves army boots baggy jeans (not too baggy)   
  
Temperament: sarcastic, rather quick to anger  
  
Strengths: (all abilities) her stubborn ways, her powers her intelligence when it's used.  
  
Weaknesses: same as fist line. Her intelligence, when not in use her cocky attitude.  
  
Brief history:  
  
Was born in early October in 1984. Her parents shuttled her back and forth from Ireland to the US. In the summer of '98 when in Ireland her powers developed. She noticed one day that water vapor was getting drawn into her. Unwittingly she told her parents and from that point on she became an outcast. Her parents took her to a psychologist to get her evaluated but the experience went bad because the psychologist too was a mutant. He tried to get her to join him into doing some things for him but she didn't want to hear it. In the end she accidentally drained him of energy and he died…he wasn't strong to begin with.  
  
By then she had closed herself to everyone due to her parents constant bickering and yelling about her sanity. When they moved back to the United States at age 15 she runs away and is not caught. By the time she is 17 she has a lot of control over her power but not nearly enough. Whenever she gets mad or in times of extreme emotion she looses control over her powers, which sometimes is helpful and sometimes is a problem.  
  
(The story)  
  
I Cry  
  
Ah the life of a punk teen, isn't it grand? Here I am in Phoenix, AZ waiting to do nothing. Sometimes I'll just sit around and reminisce about the past…when my parents sent me to that fucked up psychologist…the, the fighting…after all I am a mutant. My powers are weird and sometimes I can't control them. That's why I don't associate with people. That…and I don't trust them.  
  
I refuse to elaborate, so don't ask.  
  
I looked up at the clear sky and know that the stars will never dull…unlike my life. I've tried suicide, always chickened out, but I still know I'll die some day. I shivered in the dark corner I was huddled in. Life sucks, life is hell. You know for a state that's so warm during the day it's fucking cold at night. I'm still stuck with the rags for cloths I ran off in.  
  
I looked up at the twinkling stars once again, in hatred though. So perfect so beautiful…so fucking sickening. I hate them it seems like they mock me as they twinkle. Great now I'm hating fucking objects that aren't even alive! I guess they remind me of what I never had. A perfect childhood or a perfect family.  
  
I remember sitting in my room crying my eyes out when my mother told me I needed to see a shrink, when the shrink tried to get me to use my ability to fuck with people and the last time I had heard my parents fight about me.  
  
'The girl needs to be locked up Anna,' I remember my dad saying, 'she's lost it.'  
  
Then my mother cries out, 'Tomas you fool she's a mutant, she isn't crazy I thought she was at first but now…'  
  
Then my father backhanded my mother, 'shut up you stupid bitch! She's going to a Looney bin when we get back to America!'  
  
And still I cry about that, hell tears are still fucking falling. Still I cry. I fucking hate this. My father didn't understand…fuck I don't think my mum did either, but still the fighting, the bickering never stopped…and that's why I hate the stars they're so fucking perfect and I get a piss poor life while they go twinkle. "I wish I had the fucking sleeping bag now…"  
  
That's when I heard the voice, "why, Ashleigh, do you need that?"  
  
I spun around fast…hell, I didn't even know I was standing, "who the fuck are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes.  
  
"A friend, truth be told. I need you," the man said. He was dressed in a reddish magenta outfit, something like some superhero would wear.  
  
I snorted in contempt, "you want me to believe that an adult would need a 17 year olds help?"  
  
"You are a mutant are you not?" he asked calmly.  
  
I felt a pang of fear well up in me, "so what if I am?"  
  
"I am putting up an team of three elite mutants to get a part for me."  
  
"And…."  
  
"In return you will be getting training in your uncontrollable power," he said easily…too easily. Just enough so I don't trust him…wait I don't trust anyone.  
  
"And why do you need it?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'll explain when I have all three of you together," he said.  
  
"Three of us?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. You, as well as, two other mutants have been selected to help obtain that part," he answered.  
  
"Fine, then how did you know my name?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I have my ways."  
  
I narrowed my eyes further, "who are you?" I asked.  
  
Then with a grin that made me trust him even less he said, "My name is Magneto."  
  
***********************************  
  
Bio:  
  
Name: Trish O'Connor  
  
Codename: Camellia  
  
Hair: Shoulder blade length, black hair  
  
Eyes: Gray/Green  
  
Height: 5'0"  
  
Weight: 125   
  
Figure: Muscular. Looks like she works out a lot.  
  
Date of birth: December 12th, 1983  
  
Birth place: Helsinki, Finland   
  
Mutant Powers: Super strength, jump/leap great distances, stick on walls, healing ability (3 times that of normal humans), reptile hid (though skin still appears to be regular skin), iris able to move different directions, and camouflage.  
  
Age: 18  
  
Manor of Dressing: Navy blue 'Jordache' jeans. 'No Boundaries' maroon long sleeved shirt. Black 'Sporto' shoes.  
  
Costume: Black sleeveless shirt, camouflage pants and black combat boots.  
  
Temperament: First impression, timid. Dry sense of humor. Smart, in terms of book and street.  
  
Strength: Independent. Strong will/character.  
  
Weakness: Trust.   
  
Brief History:  
  
My life? Ha! A joke really. It's the story you read about or the story you watch on television that leaves you crying at one point or another. A story that makes you realize just how lucky you are that you have a family that cares. And a place to call home.   
  
Me, what I have to tell isn't something worth crying about. My family, they're the kind that wouldn't care whether I wound up dead in a dumpster or became the new face on the milk carton. A home? I suppose I don't have a home, anywhere. Packing up and moving, the O'Connor way of life.   
  
A new town, a new city, hell, even a new country. It's nothing new to me or my family. Since my father is a Sergeant in the US army, has been ever since he turned eighteen and gets transferred, at least, three times a year to a new base. But always on the move isn't the hardest part for a child growing up. It's more the leaving behind friends, valuables and especially memories I'd never see again that really gets to you.  
  
With my mother home schooling me, shifting to a new school isn't so bad. No new friends to meet, it's a wonder I turned to isolation.   
  
Maybe the only benefit of being on the move is the fact that I can learn all sorts of different techniques of martial arts. My only reason for leaving the base or, for that matter, meeting anyone.   
  
My father, a guy that isn't around much, except for my occasional tournaments I attend. Despite the effort and all my abilities I put forth he doesn't appreciate it. I always set myself up with the lie that if I try hard enough he, as well as the other members of the family, will show a small hint that I'm around. The slap in the face I get for that fantasy is a negative lecture the long car ride home. The topic on how I waste his time and money competing. Let's face it, to him, I am a waste.   
  
I believe I'm not looked upon because I'm a girl. Sure, mother's always want a girl, with a mother like mine, well without a command from daddy she wouldn't know what to do . With two older brothers and a father that thinks girls shouldn't do anything but clean the house, take care of the children, and make the food, life just couldn't get any better.   
  
I'm not sure how I got the winning family, but it's actually good for me. At least I know the kind of people I don't want to be like. It makes me all the more strong willed and independent.   
  
The summer of '95, when I was twelve, the year my life was at the point of change. At least not the typical change of the monthly cycle.   
  
I remember that day like it was yesterday. That July 14th and the next six years brought the change of the evolution gene for me. That first day I remembered my clue of being a mutant was when I started to show more strength than a normal person. It got me into a lot of trouble, at first, but I taught myself how to control it.   
  
Once the next year arrived the evolution continued. I could jump at least fifteen feet in the air.   
  
As I matured so did my powers. The third year brought me the ability to stick on walls.   
  
A less fun, but I guess more for my safety, power was my healing factor. Now it wasn't super fast, maybe three times faster than normal healing. Along with that power was my scaly hid. Though it still looked like normal skin, it was really tough and hard to penetrate.   
  
Becoming more mutated by age sixteen, I could move my iris out of the ordinary. Seeing without even having to turn my head, at least not out of the limits of my eye.  
  
At age seventeen, my last evolution year, I gained the ability to camouflage with my surroundings.  
  
Almost eighteen years old my powers had matured from the first day I gained them. My super strength didn't have too much of a limit. I could jump at around thirty feet and make a some what soft landing. The rest of my powers stayed the same, however.  
  
After thinking about my powers I had realized they were all similar to a camellian or lizard type creature.  
  
  
  
As each mutation came I taught myself how to control it. Since I was into martial arts, the study of self control helped me gain complete control of my powers.   
  
The Story:  
  
(What it's worth)  
  
It all started like any other gloomy story. The day was so dreary. Rain poured and dark clouds covered the sky. My eighteen birthday was today. Now granted it was December 12th, and snow didn't cover the ground, well Australia didn't snow where we were based these few months.   
  
For the first time in my life my entire family took me out to dinner to celebrate. A little suspiscious I waited for some terrible thing to occur at dinner but it never did. I was an adult now and it appeared as though they wanted to celebrate. So I went along with the nice family dinner. But what I had expected deep in my gut proved itself when we got home.   
  
"Trish, we need to talk," my father said, sitting down in his chair. I sat on the couch in front of him and mom sat beside me. "You're eighteen now and well, you're an adult."  
  
I couldn't help but smile, which was holding in my psychotic laugh. "So you're kicking me out?" I asked, knowing the answer.   
  
Mom and dad both nodded in agreeing to my question. "It's just that," mom began but I interrupted her.  
  
"How dare you," I blurted.   
  
"What?" my dad said.  
  
"How dare you treat me as an outcast all my life. Coddle both Todd and James, allow them to still tag along with you, despite the fact that they're both over twenty one and they don't even know what the word work means. And now you expect me to just disappear from your lives," I stated, then got up and went to my room to pack.  
  
I carried two bags and a backpack, heading for the door. "Don't you want to say goodbye?" my mother asked.   
  
I glared back at her "No." Then I went towards the door.  
  
"Wait," my dad began, for a moment I actually thought he was going to let me stay. "Here," he held a hundred dollar bill in his hand. I gave him a cold smile and took it as well as, undetected to him, his wallet.   
  
I carried my bags and headed to the airport.   
  
I was surprised at how easy it was to buy a ticket with my dad's credit card. I couldn't wait for him to get the bill. I bought first class and even took a 'minor' withdrawal from the ATM machine.  
  
Sitting with my headphones on and waiting for my plane back to the US, a man with white hair and a brown trench coat on approached me.   
  
"Trish?" he asked, but through his tone I could tell he knew my name.   
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"I need your help," he stated.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I began, "no wait let me guess. You want me to help you with something in your car and you'll give me candy if I do." I laughed at my own humor.  
  
"Not quite. I know what you are," he said.  
  
I looked at him, suspiciously.   
  
"I know you're a mutant."  
  
"Okay, pops, whoever you are," before I could say anymore he spoke.  
  
"It seems you're missing one thing in your life and that's family. We'll let me tell you, I am putting together three elite mutants, you are one of them, and you can have that family you've always wanted. After you help me, of course."  
  
"Help you with what?" I asked.   
  
"It will all become clear when I have the three of you together," he stated.  
  
"Fine. Then who the hell are you?" I asked.  
  
"Magneto."  
  
********************  
  
Bio:  
  
Name: Leigh Warren Codename: Jedite  
  
Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown, up to shoulder in a ponytail Weight: 130 Height: 5'2 Physical ability: Above average Mutant ability: Telepathic - Reads minds and controls minds, Telekinetic - moves objects Age: 17 Dress: Blue pants like Trunks from DBZ, a gray long sleeve shirt with a hood. Temperament: Acts as if High sometimes, when calm she is smart and good with strategy Strengths: Loyal to Magneto, strong with powers when focused - can overpower Xavier Weaknesses: focusing, prevents her from being at her highest potential  
  
Brief History:  
  
I'm in bed right now. It's late, almost one. I like the darkness of my room at night. It's quiet and dark with no distractions so I can think clearly.   
  
As you get to know me better you'll realize I'm the person who likes to talk to themselves, a lot. The person that basically lives in a daydream. We'll now that I'm talking about myself here's a little bit more about me.  
  
My name is Leigh Warren. I'm 17, and have a pretty good life so far. I am a goaltender in ice hockey, and really good at it. I have a mom, a dad and an annoying little sister.   
  
I also have a secret. I'm a mutant.  
  
I discovered my abilities about a year ago. It started out subtle, but I soon realized I was able to read a person's mind. I knew what they were going to say before they said it.   
  
In hockey, I knew where they were thinking of shooting. I knew answers to questions that I wouldn't know on a normal basis. It was when my open observations of others began occurring way too often than to be mere lucky guess that I began to think I was a mutant.   
  
I also have the ability to move objects. I'm still not very good at it, but I'm getting better. I find it easier to move objects once they're in motion and then change their direction, I think it has something to do with inertia.   
  
I started trying to control my abilities but I have trouble focusing. Every time I concentrate too hard I get a headache. I'm probably not using the right part of my brain or something. Maybe someday I will learn.  
  
I also have one more cool power. I can control people. I tell them what to do and they do it, no fussing involved. I can get my sister to do tasks for me, the only problem is, as I said earlier, I have trouble focusing. I end up losing control of the person, which sucks.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
This is where my story begins.  
  
I hear the doorbell ring.  
  
Who would be at the door at a quarter to one, in the morning? I look out my window to see a couple of men with guns and a military style truck. The third man without a gun is wearing a suit, a fat folder in his hand. It is obviously he's the one who rang the doorbell.   
  
My mom runs downstairs to answer the door. I move to the side of the stairs, out of sight, as I listen.  
  
I can't hear exactly what they're saying but I get the feeling they are here for me. I've heard on the news about people that want to lock up or even kill mutants. My blood runs cold as I hear the man mention my name.   
  
How could they know who I am and what I am? I could only make out a few words from the conversation, since he was speaking loud enough for only my mother to hear. I felt the sickening feeling in my stomach as I hear the words "mutant" and "for her own good." 'I've got to get out of here, now,' I thought.  
  
Acting on instinct I crept back to my room and put clothes on. Moving quickly and quietly I crawled out my side window, which is over the deck. This made it safer to climb down and escape to my backyard.   
  
I looked back at my window and saw the man in my room. He looked like he was searching frantically for me. I had gotten out just in time. He didn't appear to be someone that would give up that easily and would probably have his men searching for me soon.  
  
I jumped the fence into my neighbor's backyard. Their house is near the highway. Which allowed me to think that I might be able to the highway to somewhere safe. I ran out into the middle of the road by the divider.   
  
The highway was empty. That was a bad move, as I realized I was out in the open. 'They'll see me!' I thought, frantically. Above my head I heard a helicopter.   
  
These men must be really desperate to have helicopters on me. I began running away from it.  
  
Too late. They had already seen me as the search light surrounded me. I looked up and saw the military truck turn out of my street.   
  
I'm trapped! The helicopter lowered and landed. I simply stood there, frozen in my own fear.  
  
A man came out of the helicopter. A brown trench coat covered his body and a helmet on his head. I watched as he put his hand up. Behind me I heard the sound of metal when it is under strain.   
  
I looked at the truck it was at least 20 feet in the air. It suddenly dropped and crashing on the highway. A second glance at the man, his hand was now down. I turned back at the truck and saw some of the men starting to climb out of the wreckage.   
  
The man must have done it, he must be a mutant too! I ran towards the helicopter. Stopping, I asked the man, "who are you?"   
  
Without even a response he just helped me into the helicopter. He got in behind me and we quickly took off.   
  
Then after we were air born the man looked at me, finally speaking, "I am Magneto."  
  
"Why did you help me?" I asked.  
  
"You have been chosen as one of my elite mutants," he answered.  
  
"Elite mutants? For what?"  
  
"I will tell you once we arrive in New York."  
  
"Okay, besides the fact that you just saved me from those weirdoes, why should I help you?"  
  
"Now that the government knows about you, you're not going to have much of a home with your family anymore. So, I hope you may consider becoming a permanent member of my group called the Elites. In addition, I will help you gain control of your mutant powers."  
  
An answer was not needed, he saw the look on my face and the curves of my smile.  
  
******************************  
  
In a rather spacious hotel room the three new mutants and Magneto occupied. Some busy hotel in the heart of New York City. To ensure Xavier would have trouble trying to focus on the many people that populated the city, if he knew they were there.   
  
"A rather lively group," Magneto said, looking around at the newly recruited mutants.   
  
Ash stood, leaning, against the wall in the corner, arms folded across her chest, she waited impatiently for Magneto to speak. In the chair Trish sat, flipping her pocket knife in the air and catching it. Leigh sat cross legged on the floor in front of the other two recruits. Twirling her hair with one hand.   
  
"Cut the small talk Magneto. Get to the fucking point! We're all here. Why do you need our help?" Ash demanded.   
  
"Attitude, I like that. Well children, I have brought you here because I built this satellite that will find mutants all across the world. The purpose of that is so I can find and help young mutants with problems adapting and controlling their powers," Magneto began.  
  
Ash stared at him. "Aren't you a saint," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"As you know how homo sapiens react to mutants. Though the lid on our secret is still kept, somewhat secure, from the public. There are still many, especially those in power, who know of us and what we can do. Imagine, if you would, others your age, even younger ones who have yet to have felt that rejection and the older mutants who have been forced to hide all their lives in shame and isolation. This satellite will find those mutants and allow me to help them, if they so choose. I want to create a haven for all mutants to be able to live in peace and harmony."  
  
Ash snickered in the corner. "There is no peace and harmony in this world," she stated.  
  
A smile crept upon his face. "I suppose not. But it can't be much worse then any of your lives."  
  
"Exactly where do we come in as elite mutants?" Trish asked, never missing a beat on the knife toss.   
  
"Ah yes. Like I said, I have built the satellite and I only need one more part to make it complete. An old chap of mine named Charles Xavier has that part. He's a very powerful telepathic. With him is his small band of mutants called the X-Men. In his mansion, he too has a similar device to my own called Cerebro. I need a part from Cerebro to activate my satellite. Get it and I will give you what I promised each of you," Magneto said, "I'll let the three of you get settled here tonight and tomorrow we'll discuses our plan of action."   
  
With that said he left the three in the room together. For the first time they looked at one another.  
  
Leigh smiled, looking from Ash to Trish. "What did he say?"   
  
Ash moved from her corner towards Leigh. "He said how would you like to test my powers on you!" Ash threatened.  
  
"Ooh," Leigh muttered.  
  
Moving closer Ash looked down at Leigh. "What was that!" she demanded.  
  
"Ash, you're being a bitch towards her isn't exactly what Magneto would like to call an 'elite group'," Trish defended, finally putting her pocket knife down.   
  
"Look, let's just get one thing straight here. I am not here to be in this 'elite group'. I'm here to gain control of my powers. That's all, plain and simple. Stay out of my way or I'll," Ash began to threaten but Trish got up in her face. Still sitting on the floor, Leigh watched the exchange.  
  
"Let me be polite about this, shut the fuck up. Look, we're all in the same boat, killer. Shit dropped on us, lives ruined by this," Trish's camouflage power blending her into the surroundings, "mutation. We're all the same here and maybe friends as well."  
  
"I don't need nor do I want any friends," Ash stated and started to leave the room, "oh, and we are NOT the same." She slammed the suite doors shut.   
  
Neither Leigh or Trish spoke. "You hungry?" Trish asked, finally breaking the silence, as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"I'm always hungry," Leigh said, patting her stomach.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Feh friends who the fuck needs them? Just what I need a bunch of teeny bopper Britany Spears wannabe's with mutant powers. I hate people and I certainly don't like those two. Maybe I can stand um, what's her face the one that wasn't spacing. I said stand, not like.   
  
Kind of like you tolerate teachers, wait I don't truly have any heh heh heh.   
  
I need to listen to something, I'm starting to loose control of my emotions, not that music will help but it gives me a little control.  
  
I rummaged through my pocket to find my only possession other than the cloths off my back my CD player and CDs. I put on the Queen of the Damned CD.  
  
If you truly think about it I'm kind of like a vampire, I take energy from people. Maybe that's why every things so fucking hard for me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Room service," a man said through the closed door.   
  
Trish and Leigh raced over to the door and let the man in. "Here you are. Is there anything else I could get you?" he asked. Shaking their heads 'no' they rummaged through the food trays. He smiled and left the room.  
  
Each on a twin bed Leigh eating a bowl full of ice cream and Trish eating watermelon. Trish glanced at Leigh and then spat a couple of watermelon seeds at her. Direct hit, they bounced off Leigh's head.  
  
Shocked, Leigh stood up, a little to fast and dropped her ice cream on the floor. It splattered all over the place, on Leigh especially. Laughing the two finished what food was left and stayed up most of the night talking about their lives. Becoming good friends.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Into the next day. Magneto appeared around six o'clock in the morning. Grumbling they tried to stay awake for his plan of attack.  
  
After several yawns and some slap in the faces to wake up Magneto began his speech, "Here, inside these folders are the profiles of each of the X-Men. It tells you a little about their powers and their personalities to help you get an understanding of the person. After the profiles is a lay out of the mansion. Not too detailed but enough to get an idea of how to manage yourself around the mansion. Then there is an outline of Cerebro, its' design and such. Also where the part is located," Magneto said.  
  
"How did you obtain all this information?" Trish asked.   
  
"Like I said, I have my ways. Reasons for my lack of information is for your protection and my own as well," he answered.  
  
"Protection?" Ash said, suspiciously.  
  
"You see Charles is a telepathic. What I tell you he can find out. The less information you know the better. To get back to the point, I want Ash and Leigh creating a diversion while Trish, using your camouflage powers, can sneak into Cerebro and collect the part."  
  
"With Xavier being a telepathic won't he find Trish?" Leigh asked.   
  
"Taking note on that, I have my own plans with Charles while your invasion occurs. He will be out of the picture. There will be only one telepathic left at the mansion, which, in your profiles, is Jean Grey. She's not all too powerful but I don't want to take that risk. Leigh, it will be your job to make sure Jean is too busy with you to scan for Trish. That leaves you, Ash, with the majority of the X-Men. I am quite confident you will be able to handle them."  
  
Ash smiled.   
  
"I suggest you review the information and be ready for me to pick you up around eight o'clock tonight on the roof," Magneto said and left.  
  
Either sitting or laying around the room Ash, Leigh and Trish read the profiles of the X-Men.   
  
"Hey, they have codenames," Leigh observed, "and they have outfits too. I want a codename and an outfit,"   
  
Some thought went into the idea. Leigh scrumaged through her clothing for an outfit, while Trish gave her some codename ideas. Ash sat on the bed, reading the profiles.  
  
Leigh looked to the antisocial Ash, "what's your codename gonna be?"   
  
"Fuck off," Ash mumbled still reading the profiles Magneto gave her.   
  
Trish rolled her eyes, "don't talk to her. . .she's a bitch."   
  
Ash grumbled a bit about what no one was sure. Finally Leigh smiled mischievously, "I know, why don't we call you Psycho-ninja! Or better yet, the Champion of the Banana folk!"   
  
Ash snapped her head up in anger, green eyes blazing, but instead of a retort she simply said, "Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust bloody tears and nails of rust."   
  
The other two girls looked at the girl who had gone back to reading the profiles. It was Leigh however that broke the silence, "what were we doing again?"   
  
"Getting costumes," Trish reminded her.   
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Charles,' Magneto said, through telepathic waves towards his old friend.  
  
A moment later the response he was waiting for came. 'Eric, what is it?' Charles asked.  
  
'Meet me a little after eight o'clock at that charming bar five miles from the mansion.'  
  
'Why do you wish to meet, Eric?'  
  
'I have something important I must speak you with about.' With that, Magneto shut his thoughts from Xavier. Leaving his old chum with questions that won't be answered until tonight.  
  
**************  
  
Eight o'clock, the clock chimed of the new hour. Charles was on his way to meet Eric. When Logan caught him.  
  
"So, where are you heading, Charles?"   
  
Stopping Xavier turned to look at Logan, who leaned against the wooden railing. "I'm meeting Eric. Would you mind watching the students while I'm gone."  
  
"You know, I don't like the idea of you meeting Magneto alone. You sure you don't want me to come?"  
  
"Of course. I've known Eric for a long time, he won't do anything to harm me. I will return soon.' With that said Xavier left. Logan eyed him as he existed the mansion. Suspicion overwhelming him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A little after eight o'clock, well a half an hour after eight o'clock the three Elites joined Magneto on the roof.   
  
"I could have sworn I told you eight. Not eight thirty," he declared.  
  
"Well, you see, we decided to make our own costumes and such. You know, look professional," Leigh said, showing her costume off.  
  
"Fine! Next time I request a specific time I want all three of you there at THAT time." He turned, his back facing the three mutants.   
  
"So, uh how do you plan to get us to the Mansion?" Leigh asked.  
  
Three silver spheres rose onto the roof. The top half opened reveling the inside to be empty . "Get in," he ordered.  
  
"Uh, what exactly are those?" Trish asked.  
  
"They're magnetic and easy for me to get you to your destination," he answered.  
  
Left eyebrow rose, "Sure, okay," Trish said looking at the other two.  
  
"Wow, three balls. We're going to be flying around in three balls! Except I think we need a shaft, you know, to be a little more graphic," Ash stated, heading back towards the stairs.  
  
"Look I brought you here to help me. Now in return I will help you. That is after you have brought me what I have asked of you. Either get in or go back to your other lives."  
  
All three stopped. A moments thought they were stepping into the spheres.   
  
"You will arrive at Xavier's in five minutes. Don't do anything until I give you the signal,"  
  
"What's the signal?" Leigh asked.  
  
"An explosion. Then split up and do your required tasks. Afterwards return to the spheres and I will bring you back here. Understood?" Magneto looked at each mutant, with a nod the spheres closed and they were on their way to Xavier's.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Five Minutes Later…~  
  
A somewhat of a rough landing, the spheres opened, reveling their occupants. "Magnetic spheres, the only way to travel," Trish said, jumping out and landing next to Leigh.   
  
"Yeah, I'll never be able to ride the bus again," Leigh stated back, sarcastically.   
  
Ash stepped between the two, "Stop joking around. We're here for a reason, let's get this over with."  
  
"Hold on their, killer. We're suppose to wait for an 'explosion'," Trish reminded.  
  
A moment passed, still, they waited for the 'signal'. "Some signal," Leigh said, sitting on the ground.  
  
"We don't hear any kind of explosion in two minutes, we're heading in," Ash said, staring at her watch.  
  
"You weren't the shinny kid in class, were you?" Trish retorted towards Ash, though Ash ignored her. Wanting only to get this whole situation over with, gain control of her powers and get back to her other life. Anymore of this 'Elite Team' crap was going to make her hurl.  
  
As if to reply to her last thought a minor explosion occurred towards the front of the mansion. "Let's go," Ash said and they split up into their groups.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Let's go knock on the front door," Ash said, running several feet ahead of Leigh who dragged behind a bit.  
  
In a short time they reached the door of their destination. The duo stopped, looked at one another, then Ash spoke. "So, got your invitation?"  
  
With a happy grin Leigh said, "Yes! I got my invitation and it's right here." Through her telekinesis powers she knocked the hinges off the door, as it busted open.  
  
"My kind of invitation," Ash said, stepping on the broken door. "Hello. Any goodie-to-shoe mutants at home?"   
  
To answer her question four figures came down the staircase as three more emerged from a hallway next to the stairs to greet their intruders.   
  
"All right! Seven fun filled mutants to play with!" Leigh exclaimed, stepping in front of Ash.   
  
"Don't spoil this for me, I got the majority, you just do your job and hope that your bud can get back before I do some serious damage," Ash said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Trish's POV  
  
After I departed from Ash and Leigh to fetch the transmitter, my camo powers kicked in, blending me into the surroundings.  
  
The thought of Ash, I admit, pisses me off. The girl is so damn cocky and she doesn't even have complete control over her powers. What the hell is up with that? Anyway, I need to focus on the task at hand.  
  
This plan made sense the way it was with them being the distraction and me sneaking in, but it sucked! I wanted a chance at these so called X-Men. Magneto had made such a fuse about them. They were a challenge and I love challenges.  
  
While Ash and Leigh went in the front door, I headed towards the back door. Quickly and quietly I snuck in through a broken window that must have been caused by the explosion. Before I proceeded any further, I listened for any danger. None found, I started for the basement.   
  
Out front I heard the fighting erupt, that was my cue to head on to Cerebro.   
  
Magneto's 'where am I now' outlines of the mansion made this whole little adventure that much easier. I slipped down from the ceiling. In front of me Cerebro's doors stood locking me out. Not for long.  
  
With my super strength the locked doors opened quite easily. I scanned the room. No immediate danger, but that really didn't mean shit until I was out of this room.  
  
I leapt across the room, right to the main computer, so as not to set any alarm off.   
  
After a quick inspection and remembrance of the outline it didn't take long to find and disable the part needed. I shoved the transmitter into my pocket for safe keeping and jumped right back on out without setting a single alarm off.  
  
"That was way too…" BAM! I ran into a door that had sprung up from the floor. I was a little annoyed with being caught off guard. I had gotten a little cocky. I was turning into Ash. 'No!' I thought to myself at the disturbing idea.   
  
I got up and hauled my fist back. "You little piece of…" BOOM! My fist connected with the door. It slowly came crashing down.  
  
Dust filled the room and I coughed. It faded soon allowing my vision to clear. That was when I caught sight of a human figure standing only a few feet from where the door had just landed.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have my orders," I said to the now recognizable man that appeared more savage than human.  
  
Leaping onto the ceiling I, again, blended with the tiling, disappearing into the surroundings. Though not long after my 'easy escape' I took a peek down at the floor below me. To put the shit on the cracker the little short guy was still beneath me.  
  
"Run all you want, kid. I got your scent," the man said.  
  
'Aw shit, I just had to run into Wolverine,' I thought with a sigh. "Hey there little man, I don't have time for confrontations. So how about you go into some darkened corner and shove your claws up your ass," I offered, picking up the pace and hoping my little speech would distract Wolverine for a much needed split second.  
  
I wasn't at all worried about confronting Wolverine, I was simply worried about loosing the part Magneto wanted that was safe inside my pocket. A loud boom was heard. I assumed it was the battle between the Elites and the X-Men.   
  
"Hello fun entertainment," I said, watching the mutants duke it out.   
  
Then I heard Wolverine, "Forget those two, stop that one on the ceiling," he warned pointing at me.  
  
"Eep!" I muttered. "I'm detected."  
  
At first, the rest of the X-Men just looked at Wolverine like he'd lost it, then I decided hiding with my camouflage powers would be pointless.  
  
In that split second I dropped from the ceiling landing on the mutant called Spyke. Then kicked Cyclops with an axe kick. Sent Jean flying backwards several feet with a side kick and elbowed NightCrawler in the head.  
  
Grabbing my two teammates, I turned my handy camouflage on and blended them with the surroundings. "Jedite, stop Storm and Wolverine and let's get the hell out of here," I declared.   
  
Leigh turned to face Wolverine and Storm. With her powers she took control over both their minds. Each thinking the other was the enemy, at least until the Elites were long gone.  
  
The three of us reached Magneto's spheres shortly after. Once we were all inside a sphere they closed and were on heading back to the base.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The two X-Men that were left not too badly hurt, Rogue and Shadowcat, followed the Elites. Since they couldn't see the three because of the camouflage, they tried searching the grounds anyway. With no such luck, they were unable to find their new enemies. Though they did see the three magnetic spheres retreating.   
  
"Okay, like, how many times does Magneto have to, like, get other mutants to do his, like, dirty work?" Shadowcat asked, looking from Rogue and back to the spheres. "What do you suppose they wanted?"   
  
"I don't know, but whatever they came here for, it looks like they got it," Rogue answered, never looking away from the retreating spheres.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Five Minutes Later  
  
The spheres landed on the rooftop. The Elites got out, smiles crossed all of their faces.   
  
"Hey Trish. You got the part?" Ash asked.  
  
Trish reached into her pocket and extracted the part. "Look Leigh, it appears Ash is talking to us again," Trish said, looking at Leigh.  
  
The part was rather small, resembling an ordinary silver cube. Ash snatched it from Trish's hand. "Wow. How about next time you take my hand."  
  
Ash looked at the other two. "We left in the middle of the battle just for this?" Ash asked, Leigh and Trish nodded, excitedly. "I was, for the first time in a long time, enjoying myself. Wasn't that fight just something else?" Ash asked Leigh, she nodded.   
  
"Sure, just rub it in. I get stuck being the thief and you two get all the fun," Trish pouted.  
  
"Maybe we'll get a round two with those Geeks," Ash said, though her talk was just a ploy to distract the other two so they wouldn't see her putting the part into her pocket and pulling out an exact replica of it.   
  
"I don't think you're ready for round two, yet," Magneto said, appearing behind them.  
  
The trio jumped from surprise. "What do you mean? We wiped the floor with them," Leigh stated.  
  
"Yes, but you had the eliminate of surprise and you knew their abilities. Give them time, they'll figure your powers out and will be able to handle you three later."   
  
"Don't matter I could still kick their asses," Ash said rather cockily.  
  
"Unless of course I help you, Ash, and you, Leigh, with controlling your powers," Magneto said. The two smiled.   
  
"First though, give me the part," he demanded. Ash tossed it to him. Smiling, he looked at the part and then at the mutants, "Shall we begin our lessons?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
All of the X-Men were assembled in the meeting room. Bruises, cuts and bandages covered each member, well except Wolverine. Though his ego was still hurt from the defeat.   
  
Rubbing his neck Xavier spoke. "I apologize for not telling you of my whereabouts. Surely, it was intended for this attack on the mansion."  
  
"You know, Charles, I like you and all but with you trusting Magneto every time he calls leaves us high and dry. As well as putting you in danger," Logan spoke, pacing the room.  
  
"Well it's not that simple, Logan. Eric and I have been friends for a long time. He won't do anything to endanger us…"  
  
"That's what you said earlier and now look. He sent his little minions to do his dirty work, while you were out gossiping about old times. Magneto cannot be trusted. Plus they took something from Cerebro. I caught one of them leaving the room and then they took off." Logan stated.  
  
"Cerebro? What could Magneto possibly take from…" he stopped, realization hit him. "Quickly down to Cerebro."  
  
They raced to the room beneath them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ash glared at Magneto with a cocky glance as if she had a fight already in the bag. "I would not be smiling so cockily if I were you Ash," Magneto said, "you have not completely mastered your powers."  
  
Ash snorted in contempt, "and they have?" Gesturing to the other two behind the window.   
  
"More than you child, I assure you. Now, I will be starting up the machine," he said hiding a smirk.  
  
"Bring it on bitch," she mumbled. The machine started up slowly throwing energy beams at her. Ash didn't even bother to dodge.  
  
In the control room Magneto, Leigh, and Trish stood watching. "She is such a cocky bitch! Look at her!" Trish grumbled.  
  
Magneto smiled, "just watch as it all heats up so will she and she will loose all control over her abilities."  
  
"Oh?" Leigh asked, "How? Will she see a pretty pink puppies with wings? That would get me distracted you know."  
  
"She will panic," Magneto said. The trio in the box than said no more as what Magneto predicted started to happen.  
  
In the mind of Ash she knew she was loosing control, "come on keep it together!" She exclaimed to herself wanting to gain control. She looked wildly around and found the source of the blasts. She frowned and took all the energy she had been storing and relished it just as a blast came to her, stunning her temporarily. She mentally cursed herself and waited to be able to move again.  
  
*************  
  
Inside the control room Magneto smiled.   
  
"Are we going to help her or just let her lay there?" Leigh asked, face pressed up against the glass.   
  
"Give her a moment," he answered, simply.  
  
**************  
  
Groaning, Ash pulled her head up, looking around. The numbness now a passing memory as she got up, slowly, waiting for Magneto to set another attack on her. Though it never came.  
  
"I suggest you take a break, Ash, before the next session," Magneto ordered, through the com link.  
  
Shaking her head, no, Ash was determined to make it passed this little test. "Start the fucking machine or I'm not coming back for seconds!"  
  
Sighing, Magneto started the machine up again, increasing the intensity by four.   
  
"You sure that's a good idea, Magneto? I mean, she didn't pass the last test," Trish stated.  
  
Turning to face her, Magneto smiled, yet again. "Her weakness is her cockiness. She will come to learn that the hard way it appears." Then starting the machine.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Xavier looked around at the machine called Cerebro. When he and the X-Men had reached inside Cerebro he knew what was missing. The transmitter. The part that allows him to send out his telepathy. In short terms, Cerebro is like a computer and the part missing is like the cable that hooks the computer up to the internet. No cable, no internet.  
  
"Whatever the reason Magneto wants the part we must get it back. Cerebro is useless without it," the Professor said, turning to face the students.  
  
"What do you suppose he wants it for?" Scott asked.  
  
"Either he wants it for his own use or he doesn't want me finding any new mutants before he can," Xavier answered.  
  
"Well then, we need to collaborate all the information we know about these new mutants working for Magneto if we hope to defeat them," Scott said, the leadership role taking over.  
  
"With Jean's help we may be able to scan the mutants minds," Xavier said.   
  
Jean nodded. "The rest of you get some rest while we try to find all the information we can," the Professor said.  
  
The rest of the X-Men left, leaving Xavier and Jean alone in the Cerebro chamber to work at finding their new enemies.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ash's POV  
  
I growled in anger as another blast came my way. My body was covered in bruises and cuts, the cuts had blood oozing out. Again I tensed but unlike the other times I could control what my powers were doing, I absorbed the blow. I should have blocked it for it was almost as bad as if I had done nothing to it at all.   
  
I staggered backwards and another blast came at me. Again my body reacted, but once again I was able to control what it did. This time I deflected it, yet I fell to the ground. I growled in anger I was not about to let some stupid fucking machine beat me! I jumped to my feet anger renewed.   
  
"One more time Motha Fucka!" I screamed pissed as I threw the blasts at the laser gun thingies. Destroying them one by one...destroying, like I destroyed that...that sick fuck over in Ireland. I started to tremble.   
  
"I think this session is over Ash," Magneto said over the com that connected the training room to the control center.  
  
Still trembling I glared at the control center, "I'm not fucking done yet." I said narrowing my eyes.   
  
Then it started again, and the violence was worse than before. This time I held nothing back and tried to beat the obstacles back. Used them to take out my anger, my frustration and my confusion that I never let anyone see. This time I got my ass handed to me and did not protest when I was ordered to leave the training session.  
  
I had no choice in the matter. Had I stayed out there I would have lost it and me loosing would surely have gotten me six feet under.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Leigh, your turn," Magneto said.  
  
Wide eyed, Leigh looked from Magneto to Trish and back. "But…I…why?" she asked.  
  
"You don't have complete control over your powers," he said, simply.  
  
"What about Trish?" Leigh asked, looking at Trish.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She has complete control over her powers and really doesn't need to exhaust herself for no apparent reason," Magneto said.  
  
"But Ash and I have to exhaust ourselves?"  
  
"Yes, because you do not have complete control of your powers. This exercise will help you with that. Now, do you understand that?"   
  
Leigh nodded.  
  
"Good, now go," he commanded.  
  
Inside the room she waited. Flash backs of Ash getting knocked around made her nervous. But she was going to try. That was all she could do as the power started up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Ash could finally collect herself, she left the area. At the moment she was pissed at herself for letting the machine beat her.   
  
As she normally does when she is angry at herself for loosing she wanders off, only to find herself near an file case. 'What in the nine fucking hells is this doing here?,' she asked herself. She shrugged and walked out the door tired of being ordered around.   
  
Little did she know that that file case was actually housing a camera...   
  
and little did she know that it caught a flash of silver from her trench coat pocket...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'X-Men to the meeting room,' Xavier said, telepathically.   
  
Five minutes later all the X-Men were assembled. They sat and waited for the Professor to begin the briefing.  
  
"Magneto was able to block some of, his new team he calls the Elites, their minds from my telepathy, but not completely. There are three of them, all females. The first is Ash," he began, as on the computer screen footage from the battle showed the mutant. "Her powers are collecting and releasing energy. Any kind of energy but not from touching an object."   
  
A new image appeared on the screen. "The second is Trish, also called Camellia, her mutant powers are super strength, jumping great distances, the ability to stick on walls, healing power, but her healing ability isn't nearly as fast as Wolverine's. Her skin is like a reptile hid and very difficult to penetrate. She can move her iris in different directions, and the ability of camouflage.   
  
The last is Leigh, codename Jedite. Her mutant powers are similar to Jean's except more powerful. She's a telepathic reads and controls minds and telekinetic, she moves objects. All of their powers are quite impressive and I'm sure that's what Magneto was looking for. Just one of them would be difficult for us to deal with"  
  
"Oh, like, that helps us," Kitty mumbled.  
  
"For once I agree with Kitty," Rogue said, "we got their powers but what's their weaknesses?"  
  
"That my X-Men is what we need to find out," Xavier said sighing, "and that in its self will not be easy."  
  
"Like anything's easy Charles," Logan growled gutturally, pride still bruised from the one called Camellia eluding him.  
  
Scott's frown grew deeper, "is there a leader other than Magneto?"  
  
Xavier smile was wiry, "another question that needs an answer."  
  
Ororo stood up and walked over to the computer. After she pounded a couple commands into the keyboard the images from the fight earlier appeared on the screen.  
  
"Stop!" Xavier said.   
  
The image stopped. The X-Men looked at the screen to see the one called Camellia dragging her comrades out of the fight and ordering something to Jedite.   
  
"I see we've found our leader," Scott said, rather smug.  
  
"Hold on," Ororo corrected. A new image appeared this time it was outside before the disturbance. The trio were ordered inside the mansion by Ash.  
  
"Either they don't have a leader or what it appears is that they work pretty well as a team. Considering they've only been with Magneto for a couple of days," Xavier said, eyeing the screen.   
  
"Were you and Jean successful in finding where they are located?" Logan asked.   
  
Xavier turned and faced Logan. "I think we have found them, but I'm not sure. The signal was faint and we couldn't get a clear fix on them. But if we're anywhere near they are in a hotel in New York City."  
  
"Good. X-Men let's move out!" Logan ordered.  
  
The students leapt into action. All eager to settle different scores.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Leigh's POV  
  
I walked slowly into the room. I had hoped Magneto might change his mind, but it appeared, no. I was stuck going through this little test. What fun!  
  
I stepped into the middle of the room. Through the window I saw Magneto smiling. 'God, does he always smile when he 'tests' all his recruits,' I thought, biting my lower lip.  
  
I heard rumbling, the test was starting up. 'I wish I was at home, doing nothing,' I thought a tad sad. "He he, a tad sad," I muttered, laughing.  
  
Magneto's smile turned into a frown and his forehead wrinkled.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh all the more. 'His smile was turned upside down!'   
  
Suddenly a laser beam shot towards me. Since I was a goalie, my reflexes helped me avoid a potentially fatal blow.   
  
My silliness gone, as I was forced to concentrate on my survival.  
  
Another blast and I remembered my mutant powers. With my telekinesis abilities I stopped the laser in its' place. Then redirected it back to its' origin.   
  
BOOM! Smoke filled the room. Even as it happened another laser set its' course at me.   
  
Because of my attention disorder, ADD, I think it's called, plus my tendency to flake out every once in a while. It causes me to have problems focusing my powers. With my life on the line, of course, I'm going to pay attention.   
  
So I channeled my mind to the problem at hand. Hoping that the session would end before anything drastic happened.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the Control Room Trish watched as Leigh's problems were stacking against her as the session ran on. Looking at the clock which started timing the session from when it began until it would end. It was up to six minutes. 'She passed Ash's time by a good three minutes,' she thought to herself, glad that Ash had left the room and didn't know about Leigh's advancement over her.   
  
'Poor cocky girl might blow a fuss,' Trish smiled as that last thought passed her mind. Turning back to see how Leigh was fairing. Just catching the glimpse of the strike that knocked Leigh down. Trish watched, becoming nervous at the fact that Leigh wasn't moving.   
  
"Magneto?" Trish asked, starting towards the door.   
  
He held up a hand, stopping her. "Wait."  
  
Trish waited another minute. Relief lifted from her shoulders once she saw Leigh slowly moving to rub her head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Magneto groaned in frustration, as two of his new recruits were only getting slightly better with their control. 'This is going to take a lot longer than I had hoped.' He got up from the controls and left Trish inside watching as Leigh got up.   
  
Magneto was heading back to his quarters when a monitor he kept on his belt started flashing. 'What now?' he thought. After he pushed a button an image played itself before him.   
  
Passing the file cabinet he saw his first Elite member, Ash. Eyeing the scene carefully, the image zoomed in closer to Ash's pocket. Anger erupted his insides once he saw the metal object inside her pocket. 'The transmitter,' he thought, bitterly.  
  
He turned and went to collect the other members of the team. The only thing on his mind was the thought of finding Ash and getting the transmitter back. Afterwards he would teach Ash a new lesson. Something she'd never forget. 'No one can double cross me and get away with it!'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ash, however had other things on her mind. She had caught the whiff of something she didn't like, something she didn't trust while she was around Magneto...not that she trusted him anyhow. "Let's face it I'm a loner."   
  
"Mommy let go!!!" a little kid cried.  
  
"Jonathan don't let me tell you again..." the woman was not going to be able to stop the flare up. The child was about eight Ash guessed and his mutant powers that were still in it's infancy were just about to go off. Ash saw it like a fire work about to go off.   
  
Using the control she quickly gained under Magneto's short training she easily absorbed the little boy's power before he killed his mother. She staggered a bit at the enormity of it, 'how can some one so young have so much power?'   
  
Not wasting anytime on what kind of energy it was, she quickly took off incase someone, anyone, was after her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Leigh, Trish; Ash left," Magneto said, entering the room as Trish helped Leigh getting up.  
  
"And you're surprised by that?" Trish asked, once Leigh was on her feet.   
  
"I am not surprised, nothing ever surprises me. Somehow Xavier has breached my physic blocks you were given and has taken control over Ash's mind. Will you two help me find her?" he lied.  
  
Leigh and Trish looked at the other then nodded.  
  
"Good. Let us retrieve our comrade," he said.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Storm and Cyclops landed the Blackbird on top of the hotel's roof.   
  
The team unfastened their seatbelts, eagerly waiting near the exist of the Blackbird for further instructions.  
  
"Okay Professor, now where to?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"Room 1218," he answered, remembering from his scan with Jean.   
  
"X-Men, let's move out," Cyclops ordered as they all departed the Blackbird. They descended down towards the stairs that would take them to the floor where they would meet the other mutants.  
  
Inside the hotel hallway they crept carefully, as not to disturb the other occupants' or for that matter, draw any unwanted attention to themselves. As they neared the room Cyclops whispered, "when we get to the room I want everyone to try to force the attack outside, so we don't get innocent bystanders in the way."   
  
Counting down the passing room numbers, becoming impatient to a certain point. While some were even nervous at the rematch. It had been their first defeat by any mutant group. Which only consisted of the Brotherhood, up until now. Each X-Man awaited their revenge of their fallen egos.  
  
They reached the room. The eight stood while Jean, using her telekinesis powers, unlocked the door. Once unlocked, Jean looked and then nodded to Wolverine who quietly grabbed the knob. Holding up his left hand he counted off three then opened the door, claws extracted.   
  
The other X-Men followed close behind him, only to find the room empty. Wolverine pulled his com link out. "Charles, I thought you said they were here."  
  
~On top of the roof, in the Blackbird  
  
Confused Charles scanned the hotel room. Within seconds he reopened his eyes. This time it was empty. "They must have left," he said.  
  
~Back inside the hotel room  
  
Growling, Wolverine sniffed the room for clues. "They left about an hour ago," he said, finishing his own kind of scan as the others simply watched. Making sure they were out of Wolverine's way.  
  
~In the Blackbird  
  
"Wait," Charles interrupted. "I've found them. They're heading to Arizona after Ash who deserted the group." His mind clearly picking up the distressed mutant's thoughts.  
  
~In the room  
  
"All right. To Arizona," Wolverine said. He led the others out of the room. Jean, being considerate, re-closed and re-locked the door, as if it had never been opened.  
  
The X-Men returned to the roof, once all inside the Blackbird they were off to Arizona.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ash POV  
  
Once again I am wandering alone by myself, myself I ask why! Sorry couldn't resist. It is true I am alone, but obviously it wasn't meant to be…  
  
Where to go? I wasn't sure why but I was heading back south to Arizona. Where things had all started. Where everything was the way I liked it, well sort of. At least it was quiet and I was alone. None of Magneto's crap and no Elite Team.   
  
All of that shit was over as I smiled tapping my trench coat pocket. Inside the transmitter lie. Spoiling Magneto's plan, I couldn't help finding a way to corrupt his life. I knew it wouldn't be long before he found me and once he does he'll surely be surprised.   
  
The transmitter wouldn't be with me. I couldn't make finding it easy for him, now could I?   
  
'Where to take it?' I thought. Then it hit me. I decided to make the drop in New Orleans, 'the Big Easy.' My ass!   
  
The stay wasn't long, it didn't need to be. Just long enough to pop the transmitter in a safe and leave.   
  
On my track back to Arizona I got to thinking again. Maybe I knew why I wanted to return to Arizona after all. I knew Magneto would find his part a fake and find me missing. Putting two and two together he would figure out what happened and try to find me.   
  
I couldn't help but laugh, all that bullshit he put me through, he was just asking for an ass kicking.  
  
I'll return to the same spot I met Magneto. Ironic, this is where I first met him and here is where I will see him last. I couldn't wait until he realized his precious object was missing.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Magneto's force field carried him in the air and behind him each in a magnetic sphere was his other Elites.   
  
Passing miles of land in mere seconds, Magneto took a moment to ponder. 'Where would she go?' he thought. Without much brain power he had a pretty good guess. 'The little bitch would return to Arizona and wait for me. Her challenge to me. Now to accept it.'  
  
The three were on their way to Arizona.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ash settled beneath the stars. "I think this time I'll get a god damned sleeping bag," she said aloud.   
  
Behind her she heard the familiar sound of Magneto's force fields and his magnetism carrying the spheres. Magneto landed the spheres, they opened Leigh and Trish got out.  
  
Ash stood, looking over her shoulder at Magneto, "What do you want you fucking prick?"  
  
"Come girl, you know what I want," the scarlet clad man said with a sneer.  
  
Ash laughed, "you know getting laid won't ever happen!"  
  
"Give me the part," Magneto demanded.  
  
Ash laughed again, spinning around so she could completely face Magneto, her reddish-brown hair flipping with her. She narrowed her angry green eyes, "now that's a matter between me...and uh...me."  
  
Leigh and Trish glanced at Ash who was clearly ignoring them, "what the hell is she up to? She sounds like the normal Ash to me," Leigh said to Trish.  
  
Trish shrugged as Ash continued to throw insults at the older mutant, "I don't know...Xavier could have access to her memories therefore making her sound normal. If you call it normal," Trish muttered the last sentence under her breath.  
  
Leigh, who was actually being serious shook her head, "I'm not so sure."  
  
Trish started to say something else but she was cut off by Magneto growling, "you think you can defeat me...silly girl, you don't know what your messing with!"  
  
"Nor do you!" Ash shot back, a smirk no longer plastered across her face. She then forced her hand out in a exaggerated powerful movement, a bright beam of lightning busted through.  
  
"I see you have absorbed some of Storm's energy," Magneto said, as he strained to block the shot.  
  
"I did more than that," she snarled. Jumping up into the air she waved her hand and a jet of telekinesis energy ripped towards him.  
  
He staggered back a bit despite his now erected magnetic wall. "Very good. Now it's my turn!" He thrust his right hand out, throwing magnetic energy at the girl. Ash had virtually no time but somehow started to absorb the power.   
  
Figuring because she wasn't falling to the ground that she was absorbing his energy, he increased the flow into her. She let out a yelp as she felt it slam into her body.   
  
"You see Ash, I know all of your weaknesses. How you think, move and your physical weaknesses as well. You truly are in a predicament. You let go, your slammed into the ground and possibly will be crushed to death. You hang on and you could over load on energy." he smiled at his brilliance, "now give me the part."  
  
Ash who had now sunk to her knees grinned insanely, "do you think I'm stupid enough to keep it on me?"  
  
Magneto frowned, "where is it?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she said smiling smugly.   
  
Magneto growled, but stopped his words when he saw the Blackbird fly over head. Instantly a very visible, magnetic shield was around both Ash and Magneto, "Leigh, Trish take care of them, I will work on this one...she still is under Xavier's control."   
  
Nodding the two went to do battle, "now Ash sweet, it's time for you to give me what I want..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"There they are," Storm said, landing the Blackbird away from any sort of danger.  
  
"Ready X-Men?" Cyclops began, but before he could finish his typical little speech Wolverine cut him off.  
  
"Let the games begin!" he yelled, claws unsheathing. The rest followed as he raced out after the Elites.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Out into the field of battle the X-Men raced. Only to find that the Elites were waiting for them. Smiles across both their faces. In the back they saw Magneto fighting the third Elite, known as Ash. And it didn't look as though she was fairing too well.  
  
"X-Men, X-Men, X-Men," Camellia said, her grin widening, as she stretched her arms. "Oh, happy days."  
  
"Round two is underway," Jedite said, hand cupped by her mouth so to sound as if she were speaking on a set of walkie talkies.  
  
"Roger that. Standing by for confirmation," Camellia answered.  
  
"X-Men, attack!" Cyclops ordered.  
  
"Confirmed," Jedite said.  
  
The eight headed towards the duo as Jedite and Camellia were ready for the attack.  
  
Holding up her hand, Jedite used her powers of telekinesis and stopped Jean and Storm in their tracks. Then slammed the pair into the other. A sickly bone crunch sound came as Jean and Storm hit bones against bones. Unconscious, they struck the ground.  
  
"JEAN!" Cyclops cried out glancing back at her unconscious form. He let lose an optic blast directly at Jedite who easily dodged, from her increased control from the session with Magneto.   
  
"Ooh! He's so cute when he's angry," Jedite said, deflecting the blast towards NightCrawler. Direct hit, the ground was upon him, before he could take another breath.  
  
"Three down and counting," Jedite said to Camellia.   
  
"My turn," Camellia said, her camouflage powers blending her in as she started after the others. "Finish off Cyclops will ya Jedite."  
  
"Finish him off? Oh, that's a deal," Jedite said, approaching Cyclops. A smile playing before her face.   
  
*****************  
  
"We'd the other go?" ShadowCat asked, looking around for Camellia.   
  
Spyke felt a foot strike his face. His head snapped back from the reaction.   
  
"Right there," Rogue said, pulling a glove off as she and ShadowCat came to the aid of their teammate.   
  
Camellia took was taking her time knocking Spyke around just to draw the others attention. Spyke tried defending himself by shooting several spikes from his forearm, all missed.   
  
Camellia was smart and knew how to take advantage of her camouflage powers. Even before she evolved to a mutant she was taught to never stay in the same spot while fighting an opponent. One master had called it 'dancing'. And that's what she did. She danced around her opponent.   
  
Once Camellia had gotten Rogue and ShadowCat's attention she finished Spyke off with a nasty kick to the back of the head. Darkness eluded him for the second time that day, by the same person.  
  
"Spyke!" ShadowCat cried out to her fallen teammate. She and Rogue stood at the spot where they assumed Camellia was. Obviously she wasn't there.   
  
Behind her Rogue heard a thump and turned in time to catch ShadowCat. Gently, she placed her on the ground and pulled her other glove off. She lashed out around her, but never felt any contact.  
  
She closed her eyes, concentrating on the sound of movement.   
  
Camellia smiled as she watched Rogue trying to listen for her movement. "One of my early lessons in martial arts was to move without the slightest sound," Camellia said, as she reappeared to the left side of Rogue.  
  
Rogue stepped forward, turning to the offensive side of the fight, throwing a round kick at Camellia. Camellia blocked the kick. In return, snapped a mid block to Rogue's face. Again the strike was blocked, this time by Rogue.   
  
Rogue pressured with a hook kick to Camellia's head. Camellia pivoted to the right, on Rogue's open side, and doubled with a low/high round kick combination. Rogue managed to block the first kick, but hadn't anticipated the second which caught her in the head.  
  
Dazed, she landed on the ground. Her head spun as she brought both hands up to try and stop the spinning. No use. She tried getting up but couldn't falling back onto the ground.  
  
Camellia smiled. "Three and o, I am too good," she said, confidently.  
  
"I wouldn't brag too much, kid," Wolverine said from behind her.  
  
"I thought I smelled an animal," she muttered, turning to see his claws extended, his eyes fixed and ready for battle.  
  
"You got nice moves. I'll give you that, but fore warned I've mastered Japanese martial arts and can handled a minor inconvenience like you."  
  
"Aw, well, geez. A big strong guy like you. Well, I'm flattered." Camellia's smile faded to a frown. Her concentration focusing on Wolverine.  
  
****************  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are SO cute when you're angry?" Leigh asked, as Cyclops approached her.   
  
His eyes might have been covered by his visor but anyone could tell he was pissed.   
  
"Ooh! The quiet type!" Leigh exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
  
Cyclops stopped, his teeth clenched together. Letting loose an optic blast that he'd hope would shut this little clinger up.  
  
Leigh easily deflected the beam away. "Actions speak louder than words, I suppose," Leigh said, trying desperately to get him to talk.  
  
"So, you're one of Magneto's new pet's, huh?" he asked, aiming another blast at her.  
  
"Uh, no, it doesn't quite work that way," Leigh declared, dodging another blow and redirecting it back to Cyclops  
  
"What doesn't work that way?" Cyclops asked, jumping out of the way.  
  
"You, trying to get me to loose my focus. PLEASE! It ain't gonna work," another red laser beam coming straight for her. This time she sent it towards the unconscious Jean. "So, what's with you and that red-headed bitch anyway? I mean talk about preppy."  
  
That did it! Cyclops sent blast after blast of optic beams at Leigh, though none hit its' target.  
  
"How dare you.." he began, but Leigh interrupted him.  
  
She decided on testing out her mind control powers on Cyclops. "Ssh!" she said, holding a hand up, signaling for him to stop. "Sit!" she demanded. He did. "Ooh! Good Boy!"   
  
Cyclops smiled.  
  
Before she could try another command out she heard the out cry for help. "Help me! Ash said, through telepathy.  
  
Leigh turned just in time to see Magneto stage another assault on Ash. Leigh sent a telepathic message over to Trish. Their teammate needed their help.  
  
****************  
  
Camellia and Wolverine circled the other. Like two preys fighting over a piece of territory they both had just claimed.   
  
Wolverine's claws unsheathed, he gave a low growl. Camellia glared across at the savage man. Knuckles white from the pressure of her fists. Her teeth grinding as anger in-loped her. For whenever a fight got down to the rough and tough she would use everything in her life that has ever pissed her off.   
  
It gave her the strength, speed, mind and power to defeat whomever she fought. And right now she recalled the memories of her family.   
  
Camellia leapt at Wolverine, her own battle cry giving him a heads up as he deflected her punch that was intended for his head.  
  
The two swung and slashed at the other for a time before any progress was made. Wolverine was the first to strike.  
  
He lashed out for an opening, Camellia dodged, not enough as Wolverine's claws slashed her right arm. Three slash marks appeared, blood trickled down her arm. Only adamantium could penetrate her hid.  
  
Camellia eyes turned cold as she reacted without thought and hesitation. An upper cut caught Wolverine's jaw. He could taste the salty blood in his mouth, spitting a wad onto the ground.  
  
Camellia felt a surge of pride in her chest, though still anticipating his next move.  
  
"Nice punch, kid," Wolverine complemented, rubbing his jaw. He was becoming irritated but this mutant had something about her he liked. The toughness and the determination. Something not many people had. He couldn't help but be impressed.  
  
"Thanks gramps. I got a whole lot of em' left," she said, cracking her knuckle.  
  
They came in contact with each other again. This time Camellia got the upper hand, knocking him away with an air back kick.  
  
Wolverine flew backwards a good dozen feet. He was surprised at how strong the kick was. Any pain he received from the hit was gone thanks to his super fast healing powers. As he got up, heading back to face Camellia again.  
  
Before he could get there the girl's attention was drawn to her teammate, Jedite. Then the two headed towards Magneto and the third.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" he muttered, following the duo to their little get together.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By the time the battle had ended, Ash was on her knees still and starting to look very unstable. Magneto sensing that she had almost reached her limit took his force field down and added it to the already powerful, staggering force she was taking in. She jolted with the added weight and muttered something loud enough for only Jedite to pick up, psychically, two simple words in her mind, "help me."  
  
Jedite turned to Camellia, eyes wide. "Camellia, Ash needs help!"  
  
"What else is new?" Camellia asked. She looked at Jedite and saw her surprised expression, narrowing her eyebrows, Camellia waited for Jedite's response.  
  
"No. She asked me telepathically for help," Jedite stated.  
  
Shocked, Camellia looked back at Ash and Magneto. Seeing what was about to happen she raced ahead with Jedite. They saw Magneto for what he was now. Jedite playfully swatted in Magneto's direction, "go away," she giggled.  
  
Magneto who was no longer protected by his force field flew to his side, breaking contact with Ash. She fell forward onto her hands breathing and sweating heavily. Magneto looked up angrily, "how dare you..."  
  
"You could have killed her!" Camellia growled, "what about the elite team? I thought you wanted to HELP mutants."  
  
"This elite team still stands if you are loyal, she is not," he pointed to Ash, "and a lesson needs to be taught. I have many things to take care of and I don't need these fruitless delays causing any more disruptions to my plans. Besides she was brainwashed, I was trying to break the hold."  
  
"No...I...wasn't..." Ash huffed getting up off the ground slowly shaking slightly.   
  
"...I...just don't....trust...anyone."  
  
"Honestly, how stupid do you think we are?" Jedite asked.  
  
Before he could answer and before he could get completely up from his unexpected tumble, Magneto was knocked back down.  
  
"One thing, Magneto. You mess with one Elite, you mess with all of us," Camellia said, as she used her camouflage powers so he couldn't see her. Then gave him a beating he soon wouldn't forget.  
  
It took him a while but he managed to knock Camellia away using his powers. He slowly got up. A tad unstable from his knocks he'd just received. Looking around he saw Jedite about to use her powers on him again. Ash glaring from where she sat, though he knew she was ready for round two. Camellia who had recovered from her flight and besides those three he saw the eight X-Men that had seen the whole show between Magneto and the Elites.   
  
Growling, humiliated and seemingly out numbered Magneto took to the sky by way of his mutant abilities.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
With Magneto gone, the recent battlefield was silent. Faint cricket chirps echoed from nearby fields. On one side of the open field the X-Men stood. While the other side the Elites waited for the next move. It never came.  
  
Though the X-Men had desperately wanted to attack the Elites they didn't. Each knew never to start a fight, let alone one they couldn't finish.  
  
Jedite and Camellia noticed the cold stares they received from specific X-Men. Camellia winked and smiled. Jedite, on the other hand, waved and blew kisses. In response some of the X-Men turned their gaze away as the others kept the coldness up.  
  
"Where is the transmitter?" Xavier asked. Everyone looked at him as he strolled into sight.   
  
"Yeah, Ash. Where is the transmitter?" Jedite asked, never breaking eye contact from across the field.  
  
"I dropped it in a safe," she answered simply.  
  
"Well that narrows it down. Doesn't it," Wolverine grumbled.  
  
"It wasn't meant to. The part's down in Louisiana, Baton Rouge, at a train station...you want the combo?" Ash said, painfully trying to sound and look a lot better than she felt.  
  
"That would be most helpful," Xavier said.  
  
Ash threw him the little locker key and smiled half heartedly, "now if you all don't mind I'm outta here."  
  
Camellia rolled her eyes, "Ash, don't you think that's a little much from you?"  
  
Ash shrugged, her green eyes flashed a dull look, "probably."  
  
Xavier cleared his throat, "you three are more than welcome to join the X-Men."  
  
Ash looked at them with a bemused look, "sorry I had enough of this team shit, I ain't about to get burnt again." Ash smiled again, not managing to look okay before turning around and walking off.  
  
Jedite looked at the sky for a moment before running to Ash screaming, "I got your nickname! P.M.S Knight!"  
  
Xavier looked to Camellia, "the offer stands."  
  
Camellia shook her head, "thanks, but no. Someone needs to save Ash from herself...she sure won't. I think it would best for Jedite and I to lend her a hand. At least until she can learn to stay out of trouble."  
  
Xavier smiled at the last remark.  
  
Camellia nodded her respects and turned around, heading to catch up with Ash, who was growling at Jedite.  
  
One by one the X-Men headed into the Blackbird till only Wolverine and Xavier were left. "Are you sure it's wise, Charles, to let them go?" Eying the trio as they left for god knows where.  
  
"I suspect we will see them again, on their terms of course," Xavier said suppressing a smile.  
  
Xavier couldn't have been more wrong however. At the train station in Louisiana, they had recovered the transmitter only to have found that Ash put another fake replica of the receiver in the drop box.   
  
The X-Men once again were on the hunt for the Elites. Though the X-Men were not the only ones however...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, yeah. Please, come on and tell us what you think and please reframe from writing distasteful reviews about how this 'sucks'. If you don't like it and review, at least humor us and write a little more as to WHY you don't like it. Always nice to read others opinions.   
  
Super! Thank you, come again. 


End file.
